


Dealing With a Minor Annoyance

by FarFromTheTree



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Hypnotism, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Himiko shows Miu how she deals with people (like her girlfriend) bothering her. It ends up being a pleasant experience for all involved.A pseudo sequel toA New Magic Trick
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dealing With a Minor Annoyance

"C'mon, please?"

"No." Himiko insisted. "A true mage never reveals their secrets to a mere mortal."

"Aw, whatever. Someday I will figure out how to chop people in half without killing 'em, and when that day comes, you might find yourself alive, but without legs!" Miu said, and Himiko laughed.

Miu could be a bit loud, and Himiko wasn't the biggest fan of how openly she talked about sex, but when she wasn't doing either of those things, she was actually pretty fun to be around. And of course, she was never going to complain about how much the inventor put her body on display.

Big cleavage, bigger tits, and a short skirt made something that any guy, or lesbian, could stare at for days. Well, maybe not any lesbian. There was one in particular who Himiko knew did not like the inventor at all.

"Oh, Himiko! There you are!" Speak of the devil. Himiko turned to see the smiling face of Tenko Chabashira, the ultimate Neo Aikido master, and her own girlfriend. However that smile faded once she saw who Himiko was sitting with. "Oh, you're with her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miu shouted back, and Himiko frowned. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"I mean, I don't want Himiko hanging out with a degenerate like you!"

The two kept yelling at each other, arguing back and forth. It was loud, annoying, and was starting to give Himiko a headache. Eventually, it was too much, and she snapped. She didn't want to do this in public, but there was no other choice.

"Sleepy time!" Himiko shouted, snapping her fingers. Instantly, Tenko's eyes closed and her head slumped forward.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Miu asked, and Himiko sighed. "What did you do to her?"

Himiko was about to give some excuse. Some lame response like 'I cast a sleep spell' or 'a mage never reveals her secrets' or 'mind your own business'. But as she thought about it, and more over as she looked at Miu, who was leaning forward and giving the mage an excellent view of her cleavage, she realized something.

She wanted Miu. And with her power, she could absolutely have her.

"It'd be a pain to explain it, so I'll just show you. Follow me." She said, loud enough for Tenko to hear her as well.

The three made their way to Himiko's dorm room, the mage sitting Tenko down in a chair, while the two awake girls sat down together on the bed.

"You wanted to know what I did to Tenko." Himiko began, pulling out her coin. "Well, I showed her this."

She began swinging the coin, and to her delight, Miu's eyes followed it. Either she had never heard of hypnosis before, or she actually wanted this. Either way, Himiko started her induction.

"Just keep looking at it. Notice how it draws in your gaze. It is the only thing you can see. Your entire world consists of nothing but the coin, and my voice."

"The coin... and your voice..." Miu repeated. Himiko hadn't even ordered her to relax yet, and she already looked half asleep. She had to know what was going on, and was letting it happen.

"As you watch the coin, you feel yourself relaxing more and more, getting sleepier and sleepier. Until you can barely keep your eyes open. But you have to, because you have to keep watching the coin."

"Watching... the coin..."

"Until eventually, you just can't keep your eyes open anymore, and you SLEEP!" Himiko finished, snapping her fingers. Miu's head slumped forward, and Himiko smiled. She groped Miu's chest a bit, partly to make sure she was under but mostly because she wanted to.

They felt nice, and Miu didn't react at all, so Himiko decided to start programming her.

"Miu, can you hear me?"

"Yessss..."

"Good. Feel yourself going deeper into trance. When I say the words, Sleepy Time, you'll fall back into this state."

"Deeper... sleepy time..."

"Great." Himiko walked over to Tenko, and moved her so that both tranced girls were next to each other. "Now, both of you, when I wake you up, you'll be my slaves. I am your mistress, and you both live to make me, and each other, very happy. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." The two girls said together. Satisfied with their programming, Himiko snapped her fingers, and they both blinked awake.

"You bitch." Miu said calmly. "I figured when you brought out the coin you'd make me do some kinky shit, but not this kinky!"

"Hey! Don't talk to mistress like that!" Tenko scolded, and Miu pouted.

"I'm sorry, mistress." Miu apologized, and it actually sounded like she meant it for once. Which Himiko supposed made sense, considering that she wanted to make both herself and Tenko happy, but with that comment, she believed that she had upset them both.

"I don't mind." Himiko reassured her, and her face lit up. "In fact, I'd like to hear what you thought I'd do to you."

"Oh, I don't know." Miu replied, then thought about it for a second. "Like, make me walk around naked without realizing it, or making me cluck like a chicken. Shit like that."

"Hmm, I don't know about that chicken thing, but I would definitely enjoy it if both of you were naked. Strip!" Himiko ordered, and with two cries of "yes mistress" they complied.

As her slaves disrobed for her, Himiko did the same. After all, she couldn't use her sex slaves if she was wearing clothes. Once all three of them were nude, Himiko sat in front of the other two, her legs spread slightly so that they could see how aroused they were making her.

"Now, kiss each other. With tongue!" Himiko ordered. While Miu hesitated, still not used to being enslaved, Tenko did not, nearly tackling the other girl as she rushed to kiss her. The second their tongues met, Miu melted, allowing Tenko to do as she wished. Himiko started to masturbate as she watched them go at it.

"Yes, Tenko. Show that bitch her place! Fuck her!" She cried, and Tenko took it as an order. Without breaking the kiss, Tenko started pumping her fingers in and out of Miu's pussy, and she practically screamed into the martial artist's mouth.

It only took a few seconds of Tenko's talented fingers for Miu to cum, and once she had, Himiko ordered the two of them to stop. While Tenko sat up at attention, Miu simply laid there, still not quite recovered from her orgasm. Which made it very easy for Himiko to sit on her face.

"Miu, I want you to make me cum!" She said, and Miu made some noise into her vagina, and began lazily licking. "Tenko, I want you to give me a show. Play with yourself, but do not cum."

"Yes mistress!" Tenko replied, reaching down to rub her pussy and grope her breasts.

Normally, she would be horrified and deeply offended by the idea of masturbating while watching her girlfriend had sex with another woman. It was objectifying, it was disgusting, but more importantly, it was what her mistress wanted her to do, so she did it.

Most of all, though, she just loved the idea of Himiko watching her, appreciating her. If her mistress was someone else, she might try to resist, or even escape. But since it was her beloved Himiko, she didn't have a single problem with it. Hell, she might do this for Himiko even if she hadn't brainwashed Tenko into being her slave.

But if Mistress Himiko hadn't brainwashed her, then she would probably never have been able to have sex with Miu! Or Kaede, or Angie, or any of the other super cute girls that Himiko had enslaved. Speaking of Miu, her pussy was so wet, and looked so tasty. Tenko wanted to just lean forward and start eating it, but mistress had told her to masturbate, so unless she said otherwise, Tenko was going to sit here and masturbate!

Miu, for her part, had recovered a bit, and as a result was now eating out Himiko with more enthusiasm. And since pretty much all of her sexual experience up until now had involved silicone, enthusiasm was all she really had.

It was enough, though. Probably because Himiko had already gotten herself close while watching Miu and Tenko make out, but either way, she came, giving Miu her first real taste of female arousal. But likely not her last.

"Alright Tenko, you can stop now." Himiko said as she climbed off of Miu. Tenko did as instructed, and Himiko pulled her into a kiss. "Oh, you can cum again, if you want." She added.

"Thank you, mistress." Tenko said, then let out a moan as Himiko began licking her pussy. 

Himiko always loved eating out her girlfriend, especially if she was hypnotized into believeing that she was the mage's sex slave. Of course, she was still Tenko, but honestly, Himiko was pretty sure a part of Tenko's conscious mind that wanted to be Himiko's slave. Of course, she would definitely freak out if she was allowed to remember what went on during her trances, so for now, they would have to stay as quick naps or spacing out, or whatever her brain rationalized the huge chunks of missing time as.

"Hey, are you really okay with this?" Miu asked Tenko.

"Why wouldn't I be? We make mistress feel good, and are rewarded with our own pleasure. Don't you love mistress?"

"I mean, yeah, but she brainwashed me to. She probably brainwashed you to love this too. Isn't that kinda fucked up?"

"Excuse you, I love mistress with all of my heart, even when I'm awake."

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh my god." Himiko interrupted, pulling her head away from Tenko's pussy. "You know Miu, if you hate it so much, I can just turn your brain completely off and use you as a sex toy."

Miu backed off and shut her mouth, but Himiko noticed her pussy get notably wetter. She took note of that for later, and returned to eating out her girlfriend.

Fortunately, the little break didn't affect Tenko too badly, and she still came very shortly thereafter. Now that all three of them had cum, Himiko figured she should probably let them go. She never liked to spend too much time breaking in a new slave, and after all, if she felt horny again later she could just put them under again.

"Alright, Sleepy Time." She said, and both girls dropped. "Tenko, you can get dressed and head back to your room. As always, lock the memory of this trance away until the next time I put you under."

"Yes mistress." Tenko replied, and Himiko turned to Miu. She could just do her normal spiel, don't remember this, let me have sex with you, yadda yadda, but Miu had talked back to her more than any other slave. And that deserved a punishment.

"Miu, while you are awake, you will not remember... no, you WILL remember what happened while you were in trance, but you will not be able to discuss it with anyone, or reveal what I did to you in any way. You will let me, or any other girl in this school, have sex with you, but you will not be able to cum unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress. Remember... can't cum."

"Good. Now, awaken!"

Miu blinked awake, and the very first thing she said was "Fuck you."

"That doesn't sound like something you should be saying to the only person who can let you cum." Himiko replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, Goddammit! Why did I let myself get..." Miu started, but as she was about to mention the fact that Himiko hypnotised her, she stopped herself. "I'm gonna get you back for this!"

"That's fine, but if something bad happens to me, you might never be able to cum again for the rest of your life."

Miu looked at Himiko, and suddenly it fully sat in how much power the Mage held over her. She didn't say anything else, just quietly got dressed and left. Once she was gone, Himiko picked up her monopad and looked at the map.

If Miu didn't try to have sex or mastrubate, then not being able to cum wouldn't be much of a punishment. And while an absolute horndog like Miu probably wouldn't be able to resist, Himiko would feel better knowing that the inventor was suffering.

"Angie doesn't do much." Himiko said, locating the artist inside of her own lab on the third floor. "She would probably enjoy getting laid tonight."

With that decided on, the witch got dressed, put her monopad in her pocket, and headed to the school. This was going to be good. She almost wished she could watch, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to be possible.

After all, if Himiko was in the room with them, Miu might think there was a chance that she'd be able to cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I've had for a while. I just love that cute magician, and her theoretical ability to have sex with anyone that she wants via magic powers.
> 
> Started as a loose maybe sequel, but as I started writing it I started putting in more direct references to the old story. I still think pseudo is an accurate term, since it's just the same universe, and not a direct continuation.


End file.
